


Red Carpet Interviews

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [24]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy arrive at the Palm Springs International Film Festival Awards separately and talk to the media.





	Red Carpet Interviews

Arriving on the red carpet was always an overwhelming experience for Timmy. He wishes that Armie could be by his side to help him cope, especially as he didn’t want his nerves to hurt their baby. Shortly after he arrived, he started to be ushered around for interviews. At least Armie would be here soon. “Hi, Timothée. We see Armie arriving right now. I’m Bianca Ray, how are you?” The interviewer introduced.

“Timothée, very nice to meet you. Where’s Armie?” He asked, needing to know where his lover was. To try and calm himself, he grasped the bracelet clasped around his wrist and took a deep breath. It did make him feel better.

“Armie – I see him right there, see all the… The spotlight, the ladies.” Bianca pointed out.

“There’s literally a spotlight on him.” Timmy observed.

“Everyone’s very excited about him, but we’re excited about talking to you. This is amazing, the Rising Star award for your role in Call Me By Your Name. A love story about your character, a teen falling in love with a college aged man, a beautiful story. I know you did a lot of extensive work, you learned Italian. How did you prepare emotionally to play this role?” Bianca asked.

“Well, I went to a performing arts high school in New York, a drama high school called LaGuardia and it’s a, uh, a requisite by the time you graduate there to, to, uh, try to make yourself as, you know, vulnerable as possible if the scene or the story requires that. Certainly, there are characters and roles and, and stories that are more masked but that wasn’t what this was about. This is an unabashed love between 2 guys that fall for each other wholeheartedly and that was the requirement.” Timmy explained.

“And it was beautifully done because there was no negative connotation about the fact that it was 2 men, they didn’t have to admit it to someone, or come out, it was just a love story. What does that do to move the LGBT community forward?”

“I wouldn’t, I, you know, I would never claim to be able to make big claims like that but, I, I mean, I know that the tremendous feeling for us on that front is that, uh, it feels like the perfect time for this kind of movie, for, as the reason, for the reason you alluded to, there’s no one bad antagonist, nobody gets AIDs, nobody has to apologise for being gay so, if it moves the conversation forward in any way it would be in that capacity.” Timmy answered, stuttering slightly towards the beginning.

“And you and Armie seem like such genuinely good friends.” Bianca commented.

“I, I mean, yeah, h-he’s a great friend and supporter, I, uh, I got so lucky, like I don’t know what this exp- experience would be if it was someone that I didn’t have this strong relationship, strong friendship with.” Timmy stammered, trying to watch what he was saying as the true nature of their relationship was still under wraps.

* * *

 

Armie hated that had and Timmy had to travel separately. He wanted his partner by his side, wanted to walk down the red carpet holding hands or with an arm wrapped around Timmy, letting everyone know that the brunette was spoken for. He saw a couple of old friends upon arriving and went over to say hello, not wanting to spend all of his time stressing about Timmy. Liz put a gentle hand on his arm as though she could read his thoughts. He was then summoned to begin his interviews.

“All right, we have Armie Hammer, we’re gonna talk to him right now about his film starring Timothée Chalamet himself, we, of course, just interviewed Timothée not too long ago. Armie plays the love interest of Timothée. Hi, Armie, how are you? I’m Bianca, nice to meet you. We just talked to Timothée, just about 10 minutes ago.” Bianca started.

“Lucky you.” Armie interrupted, smiling as he thought about his partner.

“It was so great, he called you a great friend and supporter to him, this is pretty special. It seems your relationship is one of genuine friendship.” Bianca smiled. Armie laughed to himself, _you have no idea._

“It really is. We hit it off while we were making the movie and our friendship has only continued to grow which is really nice. He’s a special kid. He’s such an extraordinary talent and he should have everyone supporting him.” Armie responded, hating that he had to call Timmy a kid, there was nothing child-like about the way Timmy looked when they made love, it made Armie feel like he was doing something wrong.

“Call Me By Your Name, Timothée falls in love with your character, a college age student, you know, this film it’s really special because there’s nothing negative about the story, it proposes a love story and really, it was presented the way any other story in Hollywood would have, right? They don’t focus on the fact that it’s 2 men.” Bianca continued.

“Right, yeah, it’s just told as a human love story of 2 humans who fall in love with each other and there’s, there’s no antagonist, no one has to pay for being gay, no one gets sick, no one gets, sort of, rejected by their parents or beat up by, you know, rednecks or anything like that. It’s just a beautiful story of 2 humans being in love.” Armie agreed.

“There was something so relatable about it, just watching it, there were so many times where I’d say, yeah, yeah I remember that moment of your first love. Everybody seems to have that experience. Why do you think it is such a universal film?”

“I think our director, Luca Guadagnino was able to sort of boil down to the most, sort of, elemental human emotions of what it is to actually be infatuated with somebody and fall in love, which is why anybody, regardless of orientation or identification can watch it and remember the first time that they felt those feelings.” Armie replied, wanting this interview to end so that he could go and find Timmy already.

“And lastly, Armie, before you go, the scene that stuck out with me the most at the very end with Timothée and his father where he was talking to him, of course about the fact that so many of us are so jaded and broken and closed down by the time we’re 30, that we’re closed off to love. What can this film teach us about love after heartbreak?” Bianca questioned.

“Uh, my favourite expression, and one that really kind of ties into the message is; don’t cry because it’s over, smile because it happened.”


End file.
